Kinship
by PennyOfTheWild
Summary: [And so it begins.] Tobirama Senju makes a friend. Founders. In which Izuna dies much later, and so although Hashirama Senju becomes Hokage, Madara Uchiha does not mind so much.


**A/N:** Written for zephyrwest on tumblr, who requested a drabble. Not canon-compliant. Also, while I hate to say this, and although favs/follows/etc. are very much appreciated, there's nothing like relevant concrit. Please leave a thought.

* * *

**Kinship**

**Character(s):** Tobirama, Hashirama, Sasuke Sarutobi, Madara, Izuna, baby!Hiruzen

**Pairings:** none

**Word Count:** 616

**Warnings:** bring toothpaste

**Dedication:** zephyrwest

* * *

Sasuke Sarutobi is a tall, dignified man with prematurely graying hair.

He can't be older than thirty; Tobirama decides, studying the unlined face and bright dark eyes. He is carrying a little boy, perhaps a year old, and as he bows to Hashirama the child clutches his neck.

"Hokage-sama," Sarutobi says, "I apologize for bringing my son, but there is no-one else to watch him." The boy, rosy cheeked and large-eyed with dark hair sticking up in tufts all over his head, grins and waves his hands at Hashirama.

"He's adorable," Hashirama proclaims, setting a hand on Sarutobi's shoulder, "and don't worry: my brother will watch him."

Hashirama smiles benevolently at Tobirama over Sarutobi's head; Tobirama raises an eyebrow at him.

Madara, seated by the desk, head against palm, snickers. "I wish I could see that," he says, turning the smile (which is actually more of a sneer) he has reserved for Tobirama at him. Tobirama is glad to state the dislike is largely mutual, although he likes to pretend he's a bigger person about it.

"You," Hashirama says quite decidedly, "are going to help Sarutobi-san and me draft the alliance contract between our clans."

Madara rolls his eyes at Hashirama's back. Hashirama plucks the boy from Sarutobi's arms and deposits him in Tobirama's. "What's his name?" Hashirama asks, patting the baby's brown hair. Tobirama adjusts his hold, leaning the child's chin against his shoulder. The baby turns his head so his cheek is against Tobirama's collarbone.

Sarutobi's anxious face relaxes. "Hiruzen," he says. "His name is Hiruzen."

Hiruzen pats Tobirama's forehead protector with a chubby hand. Tobirama fights a smile. "Alright, Hiruzen-chan," he tells the baby, "you're going to be spending some time with me."

"Kami, you're a natural at this," Madara remarks dryly. Tobirama ignores him.

"Well," Hashirama says brightly, "we've got work to do. Off with you now!"

Tobirama hoists Hiruzen higher and steps out of the office into the hall. He childishly sticks his tongue out at the closed door; Hiruzen giggles appreciatively.

"Oh, you like that?" Tobirama looks down at his face. "Bunch of old stick-in-the-muds, aren't they?"

"Look who's talking," Izuna Uchiha mutters from where he is leaning against the wall.

Tobirama rolls his eyes. "Upset you were kicked out?" Hiruzen raps the forehead protector with his tiny knuckles and giggles louder, evidently enjoying the sound.

"Well," Izuna tells him, walking over, "at least I didn't get saddled with a kid."

"You know," Tobirama tells him irritably, "I bet that's because everyone knows you don't know squat about children."

He turns and stalks down the hall.

"Wait a moment," Izuna calls, "where are you going?"

"I'm not going to stand around in the corridor till they're finished in there," Tobirama tells him, "and if you weren't so pathetic you wouldn't either."

"You should take off your headband," Izuna says, catching up, "the metal edge might hurt him."

Tobirama raises an eyebrow. He decides it is difficult to look intimidating when there's a little kid pulling your cheek into strange contortions.

"What?" Izuna says defensively, stroking Hiruzen's hair and avoiding Tobirama's eye, "it's not like I've got anything better to do. Hey. Maybe we can teach him ninjutsu."

"I'm pretty sure he's too young for that."

"Well, aniki started molding chakra when he was ten months old. It's never too early to start."

"Your aniki is a monster."

"Well, at least he's not a _dork _like _yours_."

"Lay off my brother, Uchiha."

"You're the one who started it, _Senju_."

Hiruzen turns in Tobirama's arms and yanks at Izuna's hair. He yelps.

Tobirama laughs. "He's picked his side already, haven't you, Hiruzen-chan?"

Izuna glares at them both.

* * *

[And so it begins.]

* * *

_**Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
